


Cuddling With Eddie and Venom

by Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, that’s it, this is just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98/pseuds/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98
Summary: Headcanons on what Eddie will be like when he cuddles with you and what Venom will be like when he cuddles with you. Venom is of course new to cuddling. And getting affection.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cuddling With Eddie and Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I wanted to cuddle up with Vee and Eddie! Of course, I will keep this gender neutral for anyone who would love some Venom and Eddie love! :3

When it comes to Eddie Brock, he’s all about cuddles! He loves cuddling with you after a long day of work. If you’ve had a rough day, and you don’t want to talk about it, he’ll solve your problems by cuddling with you and petting your head! Petting his messy hair will be enough to make him smile and relax. If he’s feeling more lovey dovey, he will give you forehead kisses and cheek kisses. After his messy breakup, he’s been love and touch starved for a long time after he met Venom. 

Venom is very new to cuddling. While you and Eddie were cuddling, Venom emerged from Eddie and asked him what you two were doing in bed. Eddie tells Venom that he’s cuddling with you and Venom shoots a confused expression at him. Eddie is shocked to hear that Venom knows what a kiss is, but doesn’t know what cuddling is despite being in his head. You propose the idea of cuddling with Venom to Eddie and he’s unsure of it at first, but realizes that that’s a good opportunity for Venom to learn. After Venom takes full form and practically making you feel puny, you tell him to wrap one arm since he’s significantly bigger than you and you’ll *try* to wrap your arms around him. He says that you look adorable considering that you are tiny compared to him. If you pet his cheek or head, he’ll start purring like a cat! When you cuddle up to Venom, he feels like gooey slime, minus the sticky part. Expect either Eddie or Venom to fall asleep in your arms because they were very content.


End file.
